Some Things Are Worth Getting Up For
by HSMLUVER218
Summary: Troy Bolton was not a morning person. Unless, Gabriella Montez was involved. Troyella oneshot.


**Disclaimer I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters. **

**A/N: Just a random one shot I came up with. **

**Some Things Are Worth Getting Up For**

Troy Bolton was not a morning person. Getting him out of bed for school was no easy task. It usually started with Troy's hand slamming down on the snooze button as the alarm clock beeped loudly. 10 minutes later, when the alarm started beeping again Troy's hand crashed down on the snooze button once again. This usually occurred 4 or 5 times before Troy actually got out of bed.

Now on weekends getting Troy out of bed before 11 was nearly impossible. Even if he was forced to get up on Saturday or Sunday it would take some time for him to be able to function properly.

But there was one exception to all this. Gabriella Montez.

--

_Troy lay sprawled out on his bed, sleeping heavily. He was on his stomach, with his head facing left and one arm hanging over the side of the bed, the other positioned above him. It was 8:03 in the morning and even though the sun was already shining brightly Troy was showing no signs of life – apart from breathing of course. _

_Just then, the door to his room opened and his mother moved through the doorway quickly. _

"_Troy! Troy, you need to get up" she said quickly, shaking her son's body. Troy groaned loudly,_

"_Go away" he mumbled angrily, keeping his eyes shut. _

"_You have to get up" Lucille said sternly, continuing to shake him. _

"_Go away" Troy groaned incoherently, grabbing his pillow and pulling it over his head. _

"_Troy Gabriella's been taken to the hospital" Lucille said. Troy's eyes shot open and he bolted upright. _

"_What? Why? When?" Troy asked quickly, jumping out of his bed and rummaging around for a pair of pants and a shirt. _

"_I'm not sure. Christine just called me." Lucille answered. _

"_Which hospital is she at?" Troy asked, pulling his shirt over his head. _

"_Memorial" Lucille responded quickly. _

"_I'll be back later" Troy said as grabbed his jacket and ran out of the room. _

"_Troy! Troy!" Lucille called after him, grabbing something off his desk and making her way back into the hallway. Troy turned back to her, just before running down the stairs. _

"_Keys would be useful" She said, throwing him the keys._

"_Right, right, I knew that" Troy muttered, catching the keys in his hands. "Thanks mom" _

_--_

_Troy ran through the doors of the hospital and up to the reception desk. _

"_Can I help you?" The blonde receptionist asked. _

"_Yeah, my girlfriend was taken in earlier and I need to see her" Troy said explained. _

"_I'm going to need her name" The receptionist reminded him, sounding extremely bored. _

"_Gabriella Montez" _

_The world seemed to slip into slow motion as Troy waited for the receptionist to pull up the information. She seemed to move the mouse ever so slowly and press her finger even slower. Finally she looked up,_

"_She's having an x-ray right now." _

"_So, how long until I can see her?"_

"_Do I look like a doctor to you? I have no idea, but you can go wait in the waiting room, on the third floor" she said. _

"_Thanks" Troy said quickly, moving away from the desk. _

_Once he arrived on the third floor he made his way into the waiting room. He scanned the room, hoping to see Christine in order to get more information on what was going on. However as he completed his scan he noticed that Christine was not in the room. Frowning, he found a seat in the corner of the room._

_Instinctively, he pulled out his cell phone and pressed Gabriella's speed-dial. 'Maybe she'll have her phone' Troy hoped weakly. When Gabriella didn't pick up he left a quick message. He flipped through his contacts, trying to figure out which person was the most probable to be awake and have information. He quickly sent a few text messages out, hoping that someone would know. _

_He leaned back and closed his eyes, hoping that this was all a dream. This had to be a dream. Nothing bad could happen to his Gabi. Right?_

_Looking straight on he noticed an older doctor walking along with a dark-haired woman. She turned slightly and Troy immediately recognized her as Christine Montez. Troy practically leapt out of his chair and raced towards the door. He quickly caught up with Christine,_

"_Christine" He said, grabbing her attention. _

"_Oh Troy, I'm glad you're here. Gabriella will be so happy to see you" Christine greeted._

"_Speaking of Gabi, where is she? Is she ok? What happened? How did it happen? She's ok right?" Troy rattled off quickly. Christine smiled at Troy's genuine concern. _

"_She's fine Troy, don't worry. Dr. Pollen will explain" Christine said, motioning to the man next to her._

_  
"Well, Ms. Montez appears to have sprained her ankle" he began, showing Troy the x-ray, "And she attained a concussion, however that seems to be having no effect on her." He explained. _

"_But she's ok?" Troy checked. _

"_She's perfectly fine" Dr. Pollen assured him. Troy let out a sigh of relief,_

"_Good" _

"_The nurse should have just finished putting on the bandage" The doctor said, as they stopped outside a wooden door. "I'm sure the nurse will go over this with her, but it's important that you know too. Make sure that she doesn't put pressure on the ankle for about a week or so. As for her concussion, she should not participate in gym class for a week. She may get minor headaches especially in the next few days, but that's perfectly normal." He explained. _

_Troy and Christine nodded. Just then the door opened and a nurse came walking out of the door,_

"_Dr. Pollen," she greeted. "Ms. Montez is all bandaged up. She's ready to go home whenever you are" _

"_I believe that's your cue Mrs. Montez. You guys can go see her and then take her home whenever you like" Dr. Pollen said. _

"_Thank you" Christine said as she pushed open the door, allowing Troy to enter first. Gabriella was sitting on the examination table with her legs hanging down the side. _

_When she noticed someone had entered the she looked up and a grin spread across her face, once she realized it was Troy. Troy quickly engulfed her in a tight hug._

"_I'm glad you're alright. When my mom woke me up to tell me I thought something awful had happened to you" Troy whispered. _

"_I'm sorry you had to get up. I know you like sleeping in on Saturday." Gabriella murmured. _

"_Well, maybe there are some things worth getting up for" Troy said softly, stealing a quick kiss. Gabriella smiled. _

"_So you ready to go home Gabriella?" Christine asked. Gabriella nodded, and started to hop over to her crutches on the other side of the room. _

"_Woah, I don't think so" Troy said, moving in front of her. "You are not supposed to put pressure on that ankle." He continued, turning around and bending over slightly, motioning for her to get on his back. "So I think a piggy back ride is in store." Gabriella grinned and jumped up onto his back. _

_As the pair followed Christine out to the car, Troy thought of something, _

"_Wait, you never told me how this happened." _

_Gabriella was thankful that Troy couldn't see her, because she was already embarrassed over how it had happened,_

"_You know how sometimes just before I got for a jog a put in my ipod and dance around the house? Well, I was dancing around and I wasn't looking where I was going, so I sorta fell down the stairs." _

_Troy smiled, that was definitely his Gabi. _

--

That was almost a year ago. Gabriella had recovered quickly, which Troy had said was his doing. He had insisted on carry everything of Gabriella's while she was on her crutches and sometimes if he saw that she was having trouble getting down the crowded hallways at school he would simply pick her up and carry her to her class.

But over the last few months Gabriella had been studying abroad in Spain. To say that Troy missed Gabriella would be an understatement, Troy needed Gabriella , he yearned for her. They spoke frequently on the phone, but Troy missed her touch, he missed holding her, he missed kissing her, he just missed seeing her every day.

The only bright side to all this was that Gabriella was due home in 3 days and Troy couldn't wait.

It was currently around 8 o'clock in the morning and Troy was, as expected, asleep. His breathing was heavy and his body was sprawled out all over his bed.

The door to his room opened and his mother walked in,

"Troy ,you have to get up" she whispered, shaking him.

"What time is it?" he mumbled.

"Around 8. But-" his mother began, but Troy cut her off,

"Go away" he groaned .

"Troy's there's someone here to see you" Lucille explained.

"I don't care if it's Kobe Bryant, tell them to go away" Troy muttered, pulling the covers over his head.

"I guess I'll just have to go then" Gabriella said, stepping into his room.

Troy threw the covers off of his body and jumped out of bed.

"Gabi" he breathed, taking her into his arms. He inhaled her scent and ran his hands down her body. Pulling away, he took in all her features, noting that they were still identical to when she had left.

"But how did you? When? I thought-" Troy stammered. Gabriella placed her hand on his cheek,

"Surprise" she whispered. "I wanted to surprise you. I may have told you a small white lie in saying I was coming home in a few days time, but you always manage to surprise me so I thought it was your turn. I hope you're not mad, I've just missed you so much, I couldn't wait to see you"

Troy grinned and pulled Gabriella in for a passionate kiss. His mother had left the room, so he had no problem pushing Gabriella back onto his bed, in an effort to bring their bodies closer together. The pair ran their hands over each other remembering each crevice of their bodies. Troy removed his lips from Gabriella's and began placing kisses on her jaw and down her neck, sucking on her sweet spot. He smiled as he listened to her moan in pleasure. Moving his lips back up to her mouth the pair continued kissing until air was necessary. They broke away, both panting heavily.

"If anyone else woke me up at his time, they'd be dead. But since you're you and I've missed you so much I don't mind at all. But don't worry I'll get my revenge later on" Troy whispered seductively.

"I like the sound of that" Gabriella grinned.

**A/N: ****So what did you think? Not my best work. Just a short little one shot, that I wrote today, in the mist of packing for my trip. Thankfully I'll have internet access so I will be able to get the first chapter of my new story, "Feel This" up soon. Speaking of that, for the first time I made a trailer for it using movie maker. So the trailer is posted on Youtube if you want to watch it. I'll put a link in my profile. Thanks so much for reading. Please review. **


End file.
